User blog:Shadow7615/Shadow's Season 1: A Lookback
Well, after 13 episodes, 13 months, 26 combatants and a lot of patience, I FINALLY finished my first season! I'd firstly just like to thank those of you who were there from the very beginning, Nk, Para, HG, Agent, SS2L, Windi etc. You guys have definitely seen me at my earliest days of DB writing, and i'm glad i've been able to write my dream fights and receive feedback from you guys! I really do appreciate it, even those who came in mid-season, still contributed to making this season memorable, Warp, Aqua, Tier, you three in particular have made this wiki a lot more enjoyable, and reminded me of why I came here, even when I was thinking of leaving the wiki, I owe you guys! But let's get on with the show, it's time go through this past Season, episode by episode! Episode 1: Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha ]] Season 1 kicked with my first What-If? Death Battle of all time, at the time, the Naruto manga was coming towards its end, so I decided to pit Sōsuke Aizen against one of his biggest anime rivals of all time, Madara Uchiha in a fierce and long battle, and after a long fought battle, Madara managed to earn himself his first victory on the wiki, and launched me into a long series of What-If? Death Battles, looking back, I'm glad I went ahead with these two first, almost would've made a "Bleach vs. Naruto" sandwich if the Season Finale wasn't changed, but that'll be a piece of trivia for another page. Episode 2: Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus ]] Bleach is one of my favourite anime of all time, easily in my Top 5 of All-Time, so I wanted to show my love for the series by using another Bleach character, Kenpachi Zaraki and have him fight against someone he's compared to alot, Augus and sure enough, this battle turned out to be a good one, while I was a bit unsure of who the winner was up until a certain point, I was confident once I declared Augus the winner, and i'm sure that once Bleach ends, Kenpachi will definitely get a lot stronger, who knows, I might bring Kenpachi back for another battle in a future Season? Episode 3: Ike vs. Cloud Strife ]] In what would become a trademark of mine, Final Fantasy and Fire Emblem are two of my favourite JRPGs of All-Time and I felt that there were plenty of characters in both universes that could make for really entertaining fights, the first of which was a battle of heavy sword wielders, Cloud Strife did battle with Ike, still one of my favourite battles to write to date, and ultimately, Cloud's greater speed, durability against impalement and immunity to flames secured him the victory over Ike, but nonetheless, I look back at this fight and see what I developed only 9 months ago. Also that moment in Cloud's reveal trailer for Smash when he used Omnislash on Ike was just like a dream come true to me! Episode 4: Marth vs. Warrior of Light ]] Continuing with the theme of "Fire Emblem vs. Final Fantasy" here, I wanted to fit two iconic protagonists in both series, and I decided why not go back the beginning and put Marth against the Warrior of Light in a battle to see who would win? Using the Dissidia and Smash series to help give these guys their best abilities since the good ol' 8-bit days, this battle was also really enjoyable, with Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony making a cameo, the ended I went with would totally lead into an awesome crossover series, and I would totally play that game! Episode 5: Ghirahim vs. Genesis Rhapsodos ]] Link VS Cloud was the first Death Battle I ever watched, and to this day, I still think it's one I can re-watch time and time again for the nostalgia of how much I've been apart of this wiki, and the battles themselves, so, I took the theme of "Legend of Zelda vs. Final Fantasy" and took on my own battle, favouring the villains rather than the heroes, incorpating the timeline of both series, I pitted Ghirahim, the Fabulous Demon Lord, against Genesis Rhapsodos, yeah, raise your hand if you knew this guy before I did this battle? *raises hand* But popularity aside, this was another fun battle to write, and of course, Aqua, Ghirahim will always be Fabulous! Episode 6: Firion vs. Yu Narukami ]] This battle was done as a kind of present to my friend who really likes both of these combatants, and so in my first voice actor commemoration battle, Firion was put against Yu Narukami, after the battle, Yu and his Personas claimed victory, it was also the first time I dabbled in a series that I hadn't used and didn't imagine myself using, that being the Persona series, I wouldn't mind using another Persona character in the near future, since I have a number of favourites in that series. Episode 7: Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith ]] So close, I couldn't find any transparent pictures of Smith for this blog, but oh well, still a badass with a white background, but back to the fight, in my seventh episode, marking it as the middle of my Season, Albert Wesker was pitted against Agent Smith, in a battle of who kicks more ass while wearing sunglasses? This was one of the few battles of mine to be inspired by a One Minute Melee, and the battle in question was Batman VS Albert Wesker, I thought I could find someone more awesome than Batman and have him fight Wesker, so I found Smith, and it was one of the few fights that didn't have a character created in the East, and hopefully, it won't be the last. Episode 8: Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine ]] Oh boy, here comes one of my favourites from the entire Season, and i'm sure for all your abridged fans out there, it would've been yours too, in the eigth episode of Season 1, Alucard did battle with one of this wiki's most cameo'd characters, Vincent Valentine, easily the funniest battle of the season by far, and one important battle in my eyes, I truly felt this battle was the turning point for my writing abilities, I finally starting nailing the personalities of these characters and even started incorporating music cues into my fights, made it all-around more enjoyable for everyone, but especially the Hellsing Abridged fans! Alucard: Oh you are just a treat! Episode 9: Lars Alexandersson vs. Kakashi Hatake ]] This episode was a little bit more quiet than the others, but still something I was wanted to write to the best of my ability, with more music cues and more depth in these characters, for my ninth episode, Lars Alexandersson battled Kakashi Hatake in an epic lightning duel under the rain, Kakashi's superor ninja training and his ability to warp Lars into a serparate dimension for home-field advantage gave him the win in this battle, though this fight didn't just end on a dime like that, song lyrics for this battle in the fashion of Brandon Yates were made by Tier, check them out here! Episode 10: Lucina vs. Lightning Farron ]] My first battle with Girls Only! I decided I shouldn't just continually keep using male characters, and actually include some female characters I actually know about, and so, for my tenth episode, continuing my trend of "Fire Emblem vs. Final Fantasy", Lucina the main female heroine from Fire Emblem's 13th instalment was put against the main female heroine from Final Fantasy's 13th instalment, Lightning, and after travelling through time to fight a battle to save the future, Lightning's fate ultimately saw her the winner of this battle, though it was certainly a good showing on both sides. Episode 11: Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki ]] Now, this is the biggest fight of Season 1 without a shadow of a doubt, and everyone wanted to see this fight over the majority of the others, and with all the feats and calcs of Naruto, post-Shippuden, and Ichigo getting all of his new abilties during Thousand Year Blood War arc and so on, it was the closest death battle I have ever written, and probably will ever write in my entire career, two of the most well know anime protagonists, Ichigo and Naruto, not only is it the closest battle, but one battle close to me for inspirational reasons, as I very much love the stories these two go on, and at the end of the day, I can say it's still one of my favourites of Season 1. And if you're worried that Ichigo wasn't used properly or that I should've waited for the end of Bleach, do not worry! Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki REMATCH is confirmed to happen sometime during 2016, and will be using the absolute maximum the two can reach, to answer the question once and for all! Season Finale: Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X) ]] And finally, the Season Finale! 13 months in the making, and a lot of personal debate amongst my friends and I, which inspired me to take on this match as the Season Finale for Season 1, in an epic battle of cyborg/reploid swordsman, everyone's favourite cyborg ninja, Raiden did battle with someone much like him, The iconic Maverick Hunter, Zero and in probably the longest battle i've written, Zero claimed a solid victory and closed out the Season, making the First Season complete. Also, special thanks to Nkstjoa for making this render look awesome, especially on this blog! Bonus Episode: Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart ]] During Season 1, I adopted this battle, because I wanted to use more female characters, and the result was a rather interesting battle between gentle, but strong ladies, as Sakura Haruno did battle with Tifa Lockhart, it was a battle of Healing vs. Strength, and ultimately, Sakura's healing combined with her own strength managed to give her the advantage she needed to come out ahead and win this battle, and that was Season 1! Now that we've covered all of Season 1, it's time to look ahead to Season 2! Please have a look at this video! I hope you guys enjoyed that video, I spent a long time deciding how I wanted to announce Season 2, and after getting some inspiration, I decided i'd make a teaser trailer revealing a handful of the combatants, but still making things interesting, if you think I should consider making teaser trailers for future seasons, let me know! The following characters are confirmed for Season 2: *Black Knight (Fire Emblem) *Kiryu (Godzilla) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Dudley (Street Fighter) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Tobirama Senju (Naruto) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Garland (Final Fantasy) *Minato Namikaze (Naruto) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) *Little Mac (Punch Out!!) *Darth Malgus (Star Wars) *Dio Brando (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nightmare (Soulcalibur) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) Finally, if you don't want to wait until Season 2's debut to see more from me, be sure to check out my upcoming OMM Mini-Season, 10 episodes, it'll lead into the debut of Season 2 on December 4th, but until then, be sure to check out my first OMM episode, Sakura Kasugano vs. Sakura Haruno ]] Favorite Season 1 Battle? Anime Masterminds - Aizen vs. Madara Give me someone good to fight! - Kenpachi vs. Augus Big Sword vs. Bigger Sword - Ike vs. Cloud Leading Protagonists - Marth vs. Warrior of Light Chronological Villains! - Ghirahim vs. Genesis Johnny Yong Bosch! - Firion vs. Yu Sunglasses, all day, Everyday! - Wesker vs. Smith Red Cloaks everywhere! - Alucard vs. Vincent Lightning vs. Lightning - Lars vs. Kakashi Heroine Saviours - Lucina vs. Lightning The one everybody wanted to see - Ichigo vs. Naruto Slice! Cut! Rip! Shred! - Raiden vs. Zero Soft Hearted, but Hard Hitters! - Sakura vs. Tifa Favorite Winner? Madara Uchiha Augus Cloud Warrior of Light Genesis Yu Narukami Agent Smith Alucard Kakashi Hatake Lightning Farron Naruto Uzumaki Zero Sakura Haruno Favorite Loser? Sōsuke Aizen Kenpachi Zaraki Ike Marth Ghirahim Firion Albert Wesker Vincent Valentine Lars Alexandersson Lucina Ichigo Kurosaki Raiden Tifa Lockhart Favorite Death? Aizen (Crushed by Chibaku Tensei) Kenpachi (Stabbed with Wailing Dark repeatedly) Ike (Impaled by Fusion Sword) Marth (Faded from existence) Ghirahim (Obliterated by Genesis Avatar) Firion (Hit by Myriad Truth) Wesker (Deleted from The Matrix) Vincent (Blood sucked, soul absorbed) Lars (Stabbed in heart by Lightning Kunai) Lucina (Obliterated in blinding light) Ichigo (Decapitated by Truth-Seeking Ball) Raiden (Limbs sliced by Genmu Zero, honourably cut in half) Tifa (Spine broken by impact, heart pieced by Chakra Scalpel) Which Season 2 Death Battle are you hyped for? Black Knight (Fire Emblem) vs. ??? Kiryu vs. ??? Raoh vs. Dio Brando Dudley vs. Little Mac Frieza vs. ??? Tobirama Senju vs. ??? Nightmare vs. Hakumen Ganondorf vs. ??? Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader Aqua vs. ??? Roronoa Zoro vs. ??? Ulquiorra Cifer vs. ??? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts